Counter Guardian DxD eng
by valgaav25
Summary: Archer was reborn in world of High School DxD
1. Prolog

**Prolog part 1:**

**Begining**

**I am the Bone of my Sword,**

**Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood,**

**I create over a thousand Blades,**

**Unaware to Death, nor know to Life,**

**May withstood Pain to create many Weapons,**

**Then those hands will never hold anything,**

**So I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.**

How much time have pass when I become a servant of Alaya? The hero who was betrayed by those who swore to protect. Alone on the hill of swords with his ideals. Like a fool, I made pact with Will of Humanity to become Counter Guardian. Warrior who protect humankind from destruction. It was illusion. I only kill everyone when Counter Forces failed. My despair grew with countless slauther in the name of protecting humanity. I threw my borrowed ideals of my adopted father Emiya Kiritsugi. I wanted to get rid of this cursed existence in all cost. Then glimmer of hope have appear front my eyes. Fifth Holy Grail War. When I was summoned as servant by Rin. I have one goal: kill my younger self and create a paradox who erase me from Akashic Records. In first time did not work as I wanted. I died in Eizberm mansion to buy some time for my younger self, Saber and Rin. I fought with Heracles and slay six from his nine remaining lives. In another I was witness Ilya death from hands King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Words of my younger version when we fought with each other. Those words have stuck me deeply and my words to Rin to keep eyes on my younger self. In the third time I was summon as Servant in Fifth Grail War and see as my younger self reject our ideals. With this I fully embraced my role of Counter Guardian and I fight with First Evil, Angrya Manryu. After that I find peace.

Now I waiting for the next task from Alaya, or call of the next fool.

I'm Counter Guardian Archer, Emiya Shiro.

**Prolog part 2:**

**End of service**

I waiting in silence on the Throne of Heroes for next task from Alaya, Will of Humanity.

-Counter Guardian. –said Alaya. –I release you from my service.

I count believe what I heard. That cannot be true.

-Oh it is. Your actions in Fifth Holy Grail War was one of my reasons. Second reasons. You has a very powerful artifact from another reality.

What kind artifact. I have only one, but… wait a minute it was him! Ever now I pay from your stupid pranks. This bloody vampire once again got me into another fucking situation. That his style. Zelrecht when I got you in my hands. I will impale your sorry ass stretch to heart on Gae Bolg.

-This not him.

What? Not him then who?

-This artifact is called Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gear?

-Sacred Gear was create by Being who limited my and Gaia laws in that reality.

A world where Laws of Gaia is limited. Most wet dream of every Magus.

-There I send you.

Great place on retired.

-Stop with this jokes, boy. I sending you there, but with limited power.

Limited power? That's like another mission. Sure Root is now laughing at me. Zelrecht I blame you for everything in my life.

-This is not mission. You are released from my service, but you have title of Counter Guardian. With powers associated to this title.

Wow, just wow.

-You regain your full powers when certain conditions are met.

What condition?

-You been reborn. When you have 6-7 years your original abilities will slowly return. When you awake Sacred Gear you will have back your memories.

Not bad.

-In that world your Reality Marble be little different.

Different?

-Your Reality Marble be more powerful. Reshape reality itself.

….

-With this you can reconstruct fully Excalibur, Ea, or other Divine weapons.

Please stop joking because this is not funny.

-This is not joke dear boy. This world have little influence of Gaia so your thaumaturgy be on par of miracles, or like magus says, True Magic.

If Rin ever master Kaleidoscope and find a way to that world with me. She Gandr my sorry ass to Age of Gods or ever further. Root, please have mercy.

-Stop! You are Counter Guardian not some weeping dog!

Even status of Counter Guardian never save me from Tsundere Primal Fury.

-…..

…...

- You have right. Pray then she never find that world and you.

Even Alya fearing Tsundere in furry. Root, please have mercy. Then what now?

-Anything else?

What are Sacred Gears?

-Sacred Gears, are artifacts created and given to humans by being know in your world as a God.

God?! God from bible?!

-Yes, him. Each of Sacred Gears have different power, but your is very special. He is one of 13 most powerful. Weapons who can kill even a gods. Those weapons are know as Longinus. Your Sacred Gear are know as Boosted Gear, in him are sealed one of Two Heavenly Dragons. Red Welch Dragon, Ddraige.

This beating all things that I so far encountered. Saved from flame in Fuyuki City, which originate by Kiritsugi when he ordered Saber to destroy tainted Grail, become a magus and particle ten years later in Fifth War. Winning and my dream to become "Ally of Justice". I walk upon a path of Shura. Slay goddam army of Dead Apostles, fighting in many wars, betrayed by those who I swore to protect and become Beast of Alaya, Counter Guardian.

Tabula Rasa, new start.

-Are you ready, boy? –Alaya asked.

-Yes, I am. –that was my answer and then it was only light.


	2. Life 0

Life 0 

**I am the Bone of my Sword ...**

Hi my name is Emiya Shirou, I'm 17 years old and moment ago I was killed by my girlfriend. You wonder how did this happen so I'll tell you anyway. I am the son of Emiya and Irisviel Emiya Kiritsugi nee Eizbermg and older brother Ilya Emiya. I have white hair sticking out, like a steel gray eyes and tan skin . Sometimes in school classmates told me that I don`t looke like my parents out of my mother's hair. I got this look from my grandfather's from father's side, and to confirm that i have his picture.

From birth I was interested in swords and archery. In my room I have a arsenal of different swords and spears. Even working on my own fighting style, which uses a opennings in my defense to maneuver enemy into a trap.  
Many consider my style as a suicide, but this style suits me more than any other.  
The archery is a different story. Many of my friends and club instructors proclaimed me a prodigy.  
I have four extraordinary features.  
First I am a magician. Not that which pulls rabbits out of a hat and don`t like Harry Potter, where waving wands. The other three will give a better example.  
The second is that I use what I call Structural Grasp. With this I can analyze the structure of the object like viewing blueprint witht that I can fix any item. At school I was called by a fake janitor that could fix everything.  
The third was Reinforcement. I can enhance items through my powers. For instance I can reinforcement knife to such an extent that can cut through steel sheet like butter. If too much will strengthen an object can fall apart or become very unstable. With this technique I can reinforcement my body, in first try I broke good number bones when I trained with that spell. The result is that I can strengthen my body beyond the normal capacity of common man for example: my skin is as hard as steel, I`m four or five times faster, strength is also increases several times but the most useful are my eyes. I can see so much farther it like a hawk or other bird of prey.  
Fourth, but probably the most appropriate term is the Projection any weapons. Yes weapons and more precisely swords and other bladed weapons. I discovered this when I needed something to defend when I was little. A criminal attacked me. I was scared and I thought it wouldn`t touch me if I had a sword. Like that who have my friends father. Then it materialized, I do not know how, but I found the criminal police was already dead. He had a deep cut at the heart like from sword.  
None of this time I can`t remember anything but one thing. Before I passed out I heard some words. A sound like this:

**I am the Bone of Sword.**

When I say these words every time it feels as if something fell into right place in my body, as if these words an integral part of my existence. Its like my magic became more powerful. After that, I began to have dreams of a hill where there were swords stuck like tombstones and on the horizon was either the dawn or dusk, and in the distance came the clash of swords. The sounds of battle.  
You are more certainly curious about how it happened, that my own girlfriend killed me?  
It started a week ago ...

Flashback.

-Wake up! Rise and shine! If you do not wake up I will kiss you! – shouted a voice of tsundere in my alarm clock.. Ever now I do not know how I let myself be convince to this gift from Ilya? Maybe that fact she is my younger sister, who had mastered that damn puppy eyes (scary technique). Now I need to get up for school. As every day getting up, wash myself and going down to the kitchen already dressed for breakfast. The table sits my father Emiya Kiritsugi, and on the other side sits my younger sister Ilya. She most look got from our mother. Dad called it " Pride and Joy," by mom "Little Princess" and by me "Younger Sister From Hell." Why I call that? Every time she giving me a hard time. One example: as something she needs from me she uses that terrifying technique "Puppy Eyes" and it always succeeds thanks to that she can frame me in everything. My mom Emiya Irisviel by dad called Iris was busy with making breakfast.  
-Hello - I said walking over and helping my mother to prepare breakfast.

-Good morning, son.

-Hey, Oni-chan! - Ilya shouted, and my dad nodded with sleepy look. Again, my dad is missing morning coffee.

-Iris could do coffee myself! - Said sleepily Kiritsugi, my mother looked at him as the sapper, who had just defused a bomb.

-Kiri may I have to remind how you blow up half of the kitchen when you tried to cook the water. – she say with dark aura forming behind her.

-Don't worry Dad, I'll make you some coffee next time. - All three of us looked in horror on smiling Ilya.

-No, you don`t! – we shouted. My younger sister was even worse than my dad in cooking. She dissolved the pot along with stove when she barely heat a water. So they both have a lifetime ban on quickly ate breakfast. Dad went to work, my mom walked Ilya to primary school, and I went to school.  
Kuoh Academy for nearly 50 years was a school for girls, but only a few years ago began accepting students of the opposite sex. I am a student of class 2 where ratio of girls to boys is nearly 7 to 3, and 3 classes 8 to 2

-Is it Emiya-senpai? - Asked themselves some freshman

-Hi Emiya! Will you join archery club? - Someone shouted from the club.

-I think you're crazy, Emiya-san is better suited for our club! - Cried girl with Kendo Club.

- We curse you, Emiya. Die.-mumbling in the back of "Three perverts", but rather "Two perverts". These three are in the same class as me. The bald guy is Matsuda from photography club but for the rest of the school called "Pervent Baldy" or "Sexually Harassing Paparazzi"

The second boy with glasses and trying to look cool is Motohama called "Perverted Glasses" or "Three-size Scouter". Both I gave them a beating of life time when Matsuda wanted to take pictures of my mother and Motohama was saying about her. For a school called me "Bowe of Judgment", "The Knight of Virtue" and "Whip on Perverts."

The last one is Hyodou Issei my childhood friend. We passed together to the Academy Kouh. He has a reputation as perv this reason that he hanging out with those two and he was never caught peeping on the girls. Only these two are always chased by girls from Kendo Club and he was nowhere near those two. Once I was seeing him when he leave the room where there is a Student Council and few minutes later the girl from Kendo Club make decent thrashing to Matsuda and Motohama.. Even he tried to stop them before the comments about my mother. I looked at him. He shook his head at the behavior of the two and think I heard "all the time I question myself: Why I dealing with you two? From the girls I can defend you, but from Shirou I can`t. ". Yep, all the same. Suddenly everyone turned toward the gate as I did. Crowd parted like the Red Sea from Moses command. By empty space went three people . Two older girls are Gremory Rias and Akeno Himejima. Two Big One-sama our school. Both are in class 3. With them went the girl who have appearance elementary school student. This is a Toujou Koneko frm class 1 and the unofficial mascot of the school. Looking at Gremory-senpai I feel that something attracted me to her, but never had the time to talk to her.

-Will you be my, boyfriend? - Asked suddenly girl in uniform from other school.

I was stunned. I don't know her and she pops up like Philip of hemp with that question.

-Eeech ... You know it's a bit sudden , though I didn't know you. -I said embarrassed.

-Oh, sorry my name is Amano Yuuma. - now I know her name. - I'm sorry that so without warning, but I watched you for a long time and I did not have the courage so far to introduce myself. - That explains it.

Good think. It's a little suspicious, but as a wise man said, "The women mind is a mysterious place." Yuuma want to be my girlfriend. She had see me when I coming back from school. Her uniform is from a different school. Looks nice, but I will not judge by that. Things like you want, but I am not like the rest of the guys from my school. Consent become her boyfriend until I figurate what was going on.

-I agree. - I said.

-Great. – she was delighted with that.

-We can meet at Sunday. - I said.

-The Sunday? - Asked to.

-During the week I part time job. I'm free on Sunday.

-Good to see you on Sunday at the mall? So at 12.00.

I said goodbye to Yuuma and went home.

Well Sunday came and with it my date of Yuuma. The meeting went quite well. We talked on many topics, we walk on the city and had a great time.

At the end we went to the park. We stood at the fountain and watched the sunset.

-You know that I have a great time. - Suddenly said to me Yuuma.

-I will not deny that I am have too.

-Will you do something for me? - she said to me looking me straight in the eyes.

-What?

-Did you die for me?

-Yuuma can say that again, because I didn't catch.

-Did you die for me? - Good something is not right.

-Yuuma You know maybe I'll walk you home? - Asked reinforcement my body.

Suddenly something shone in Yuuma hands and did a quick dodge. She held in her hand spears made of light. I shocked her, but she quickly recovered.

-Yuuma You know it's probably a slight exaggeration. You can see that this relationship did not have a bright future-cynically joked, but still I was alarmed.

-My name isn't Yuuma, little human. - Suddenly emerged from her back pair of black wings. Approx. It's probably not surprising. Where there was just a high school student now has an adult woman in a skimpy clothes. Scantily dressed woman with black wings and a spear of light. Suddenly she was gone. If not for my quick response would be that spear in my heart.

-**I am the Bone of my Sword.** - I recited these words. Suddenly my speed and defense increased. I thought of two short swords that I have in my room and they appeared out of nowhere in my hands. Then it strengthened the more than ever. When I utter these words, I can suddenly increase the limit reinforcements. Normally, these swords would not be that tough, but now that I have spoken these words are much more powerful.

- So _**Sword Birth**_. - so this spell his name?

She was on me quickly but sparring punch that went into the exposed my right flank and answered counterattack in her left arm. Fast blocked my counterattack, but it's nothing. She did not manage to block a kick in the stomach. She flew from a few meters, and her face was sore. Yes reinforced kick applied to any normal person would have given a ticket straight to the emergency department. Suddenly the angel created ten spears of light and sent them directly to me. Instantly sparring first four and jumped. I lowered it for a split second, and she was in front of me with a spear directed against the right side of the chest. I blocked the two swords. She is just waiting. After a while I felt a burning pain in my stomach and spit a lot of blood from my mouth. I looked down from my belly sticking out one of the spear. Damn, what a idiot I am. She materialized second spear in other hand. She forced me to make a block. She wore a smile that says, "Now I've got you." Yes you have, but you forgot one detail. Wounded animal and more deadly it is even more dangerous. Strengthened the sword in both hands even more. Quickly changed shape. Had the impression that are unstable, dangerous, have become **Broken**. I attacked. They erupted. I hear a cry of pain. Gotcha. She flew out of the smoke hurt all over. Where a moment ago that winning smile, now there was an expression of pain and shock at her face. You think you can escape? There is no whip. Even with this wound I reiforcement my body to the max. Materialized once again the two swords. showed up in front of her, I made a quick swing wit those swords. Right has left a deep wound on her stomach, and left almost cut her right arm when she tried to block it. With right hand she blow me away. I flew a few feet, but it was my last convulsion. Fell on my back and two swords are disappeared which lay next to me. Damn, if I had more power she would be finished.

I suddenly felt something wet on my cheek. I looked up, and there's this angel herself levitating. I think she will be save in air away from me and my swords.

-Will there be than close to you. - she confirmed my suspicions. - If you want to blame someone for the fact that you're dying then blame a God, who has placed in your body Sacred Gear. Know that I'm sorry. If you did not resist you died quickly and without pain. – she said it with regret and flew. What the hell are Sacred Gear?

Flashback end.

That is my story. In such a stupid way to die. I'm worried about my parents and Ilya. I don't want to leave them. I wanted to do so many things.

Hell even talk Gremory-senpai. I raised my hand which stemmed the bleeding from the stomach. Covered in blood. Blood like her scarlet-colored hair. Maybe someone will find me and call an ambulance? If they did not even check ambulance. I don't even live to arrival a ambulance.

My hand fell. I have no feeling in my body and my eyes become heavy. Slowly my mind falls into darkness. Huh? So this is dying? I feel like I'm through it once already but what awaits me on other side? What do you think idiot, fight! Suddenly a flash of red light and I saw a person. Exactly girl. I could not see her face, but I saw crimson hair like blood.

-So you called me? – she asked. You called? I is so it is quite familiar. - And it's you! You die? - So I'm dying isn't obvious? - You may use your assistance for something? - After a while, I felt some change in my body. – Six pieces and all became a mutation! - I heard disbelief, but I didn't hear the rest of what she says, because I completely lost consciousness. Wait, what is this? The same as a few years ago.

**Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood.**


	3. Life 1

**Hello my dear fans. This Valgaav25. Sorry for that long, but work have slow my translation. Some you was ask why I made Archer this weak, but answers about that will on the end of chapter. Nice read.**

-"_**I am the Bone of my Sword.**_"- spell.

-"**Caladbolg**"- Noble Phantasm/Sacred Gear/Evil Pieces.

Life 1:

**Steel is my Body and Fire is my blood…**

I stand on hill of swords and watched what happening before my eyes. Two warriors fought with each other. One have 3 meter tall and muscular, he has dark skin. On his face was madness. In hand he wield sword/axe make from stone. Looking in this primitive weapon I knew what it is name, history and knew who is a owner. That was a **Nine Lives, The Shooting Hundred Heads**. Weapon of the Greece hero, Heracles. Second warrior look like me, but he was older then me. He has black armor with white patterns, armored boots and red coat. He wield pair of pian-dao. One was white and other was black. Both of then look like half's of symbol of balance, Ying-Yang. It was **Kanshou **and** Bakuya**,** The Married Swords**.

-"_**Spirit and technique**_,"- he say throwing both sword in direction of Heracles and projecting next pair.

-"_**Flawness and firm,**_ "- he added throwing next pair in to his opponent. Both pairs circling around demi-god.

-"_** Our strength pierces the mountains,**_ "- warrior in red created third pair of swords. –_**Our swords split the rivers,**_ - he started running towards Heracles –_**Our names reach the imperial villa,**_ - he hide swords behind his back.

–"_**The two of us cannot enter heavens together,**_ "- swords began to change. They grown up tree times and now they look like a pair black-white angel wings with long steel needles. They become _**Broken**_. He was before Heracles.

-"_**Crane Wings Three Realm**_!"- he shout. Two other pairs and _**Broken**_ inflicted blow. There was explosion bigger then my when I fought with angel. Heracles did not come out unscathed from this. On his whole body have wounds and on center of his chest was X shaped wounds. Suddenly wounds on his body started regenerate. Few seconds later all wounds disappear.

-"One life I take from you." –said warrior in red. –"Nine to go."

He start run from half-god making a distance from him.

-"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_." – warrior in red said this and in his left hand materialized a huge black bow. This bow have only one purpose. Firing projectiles more powerful then normal arrows. In Right hand materialized a sword shaped like drill. That was **Caladbolg**, **Fake Spiral Sword**. Weapon of Fergus Mac Roich. Sword began to change a shape in too more aerodynamic. **Caladbolg** become _**Broken**_. Warrior in red flexed projectile on string.

-"**Caladbolg II"** – said warrior in red releasing _**Broken**_ sword. **Caladbolg** quickly reached Heracles leaving behind spiral streak. Explosion from this weapon was larger then from _**Crane Wings Tree Realm**_. Where was a half-god was now hundred meters crater. Suddenly a roar was hear. From the crater come out Heracles even more enraged.

-"_**Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood**_."–in warrior right hand materialized a black sword with small blades twisted around thin core, spiraling and curving. **Hruntig**, **Hound of Red Plains**. Weapon with Beowulf slain mother of Grendel. He flexed black sword-turned-arrow on string and release. Sword reached speed of mach 10 turning in to red comet. Heracles dodge and **Hruntig** miss a target, but not for long. Red comet change trajectory and hit the back of dark giant. Pierce through leaving gazing hole where his heart was.

I awake. That was new. This dream was so real, but those weapons. They are awesome. I get up and I focused on the **Married Swords**. To my surprise those two sword materialized in my hands. I knew they story and why have this tittle. I tried with tow others, but I feel that something is missing.

-"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_." –when I said those words power rolling in my body. I think about **Caladbolg**. Hi materialized in my hands. I did't try to modified him to his _**Broken**_ form in my room and I am not a suicide to doing this.

-_**Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood**_. – _**Reinforcement**_ of my body was ever more powerful. All my senses was sharpened ever more. Now I can hear a pair fighting cats few streets away and I can see sleeping pigeons on power cable three km away from me. I concentrated on **Hound of Red Plains** and front my eyes was this black sword/arrow. Ok if I can materialized those weapons from warrior in red then let's tried with **Nine Lives**. To my surprise weapon of mythological hero was in my hand. Ok, what the hell is with me? From the fight with Yuuma my body was even more powerful. I check myself with _**Structural Grasping**_ and I can say that somebody exchange components in my body to something more stronger. Now with easy I will defeat her if we fight again. No one remember Amano Yuuma. I call on number she give me. Only is signal that number don't existed. I walk to school where her uniform is and no one recognize name there. Ise even say I dreamed that. Ok, smartass then explain to me those changes in my body. For the dreams, I don't know. Let's begin with when first time I have those dreams. First line of my _**Aria**_ appear when I was in danger and I materialized **Excalibur Destruction**. What a minute. How I knew this name? Ok let's materialized him. Holy shit! Irina father was a wielder of one of seven fragments of **Excalibur**. This weapon can inflict great damage, but can kill Devils and Fallen Angels with easy. **Excalibur** recognize me as a devil, but his _**Holy Aura**_ cannot damage me. I am devil. That's explain why my body have more potential. I concentrated ever more with _**Structural Grasping**_. I detect six objects in my body. Five of then was a chess pieces, a **Pawn**. **Evil Pieces**? Reincarnate human in to Devils? Person who reincarnate me… You are kidding me. Rias Gremory is my **King**. I concentrated on last item. **Avalon**, **Distant Utopia**. I fought with fallen angel and Rias Gremory reincarnate me in too devil. This is to much for me. In dreams older version of me fight with Greek hero and half-god, Heracles. In body is placed sheath of **Excalibur** belonged to Arturia Pendragon. King Arthur was a women. That's explain my regeneration when I overdo _**Reinforcement**_. **Avalon** can regenerate every wound. Light injuries can heal in few seconds and serious wounds can heal in few hour's. He can stop aging, but this work is original wielder. Maybe because sheath is in my body so long is active a passive regeneration. This is not so strong like with Arturia Pendragon, but this is enough to me. I don't sleep on rest night I was more active. Maybe because I am a devil and devils are creatures of the night. Tomorrow I will speak with Gremory-senpai. Fro the rest of night I thinking about hill of swords.

-"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_." – my senses was _**Reinforcement**_ to maximum. I watched Gremory-senpai. Better knew how thick icy is. She socialized with Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko and Yuuto Kiba. That trio definitely are devils. I use on them undetected _**Structural Grasping**_. Aken has a **Queen**, Koneko has a **Rook** and Kiba has a **Knight**. Let's think. Knight is very fast, but he has non exist defense. Rook have high defense and very strong, but is very slow. **Queen** is most balance from **Evil Pieces**. Combines a best features from **Rook**, **Knight **and **Bishop**. In fight with Kiba I must use both lines of my **Aria**. My powers will be on par with **Queen**, but I was **Pawn** without **Promotion**. With Koneko I will fight in distance. **Caladbolg II** will enough to defeat her. With Akeno will be a hardest, but with Hruntig will be easy. Even if she evade black sword, he will hunt her while my eyes will be on her. For few hours I watched movements of those four. They gather in old school building. Root dammit, little space to fight. I'll have to fight with only **Kanshou** and **Bakuya**. Slowly I walk in direction of old school building. When I entered first think what I saw was how clean this place is. I _**Reinforcement**_ my ears too localized them. Second floor. Four voices. Slowly I walk to source of talks. I was alarmed when they speak about me, but this is nothing. With mental command I materialized **Married Swords** and waiting to use my **Aria**. I was on front door where voices come from. I hear that they have few contracts today. Interesting. They said something about Issei. He has what? **Sacred Gear**? Fallen Angels will try kill him too like me. This is bad. Change a plans, I'm going find Is. We talk later Gremory-senpai. I retreat silently. When I was outside school I run with full _**Reinforcement**_ to find Ise.

In old school building few moments later.

-"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"- Kiba ask looking at her. She kept her eyes on the door.

-"…..Somebody was behind the door"- she said. All of them was stunned.

-"Who was that?"- Rias ask with worried voice. Someone listening them and no one of them sensed this.

-"…..I don't know, but he observe as for whole day."

-"Probably, boys and girls from other classes. You now our fans."- Akeno added this with smile, but her eyes showed concern.

-"…..This was not a pervert. This gaze was different. Calculated. He studied us."- that was alarming.

-"When he left?"- Ask crimson haired.

-"…..When was mentioned about Hyodou Issei and danger from Fallen Angels."

-"Then he considered Issei as a higher priority than we are."- Akeno said –"Like a friend."

-"Shit! I knew now who was that!"- Kiba suddenly jumped up.

-"Who?"- Rias was alerted.

-"Emiya Shirou, he is a Issei friend."- everyone was surprised -"Possible that he was watching us whole time. Damm, I bet that today we met him by "accident" "

-"Kiba-kun, you have right. I meet him today."- said Akeno.

-"…..Me to."

-"We must quick find them."-said Rias looking a the rest.

-"You afraid that your new **Pawn** will die?"- Akeno ask with serious voice.

-"No, rather what he left when he finish with Fallen Angel."

-"What you mean Buchou?"- Kiba ask.

-"When I was summoned where dying Emiya lay. Whole area looked like after the battle."- she explained -"Amano Yuuma not came out of the fight unscathed"- all three was impressed about Emiya Shiro.

-"We find them fast. Buchou you better stay hear if Issei-kun summon you. We search for Emiya-kun."- all of them agreed with this.

With Shirou

I run with breakneck speed to find Issei. Shit, where hi is. Let's begin with houses of this idiots. he always watch them to not do anything stupid in public. Motohama is living closet. When I reached his house I was see Motohame and Matsude speaking about, that he isn't like them. Fucking root, he went out. Let's see the shorted way from hear to his house. Ok. I run futher. Few moments later I sensem a barier made from the same energy like Yumma's spears of light. I rushed in that direction even faster. If I don't use _**Aria**_ now I will rip my tendons in my legs and **Avalon** will not heal me in time.

Come on. I hear if someone is running very fast. He run from something and I know from what. From Fallen Angel. That isn't Yumma, but someone else. If you going to kill my friend then you going down very hard and very painful. Running has stopped and I smell sweet and metallic scent. Blood. I materialized **Kanshou** and **Bakluya**. Both sword appear in my hands like old friends. I see old guy in black coat with pair black wings, He stand over someone. This someone was Issei. He lives, but barely. I threw **Kanshou** straight into the fallen, but he sensed spinning black disk and dodge creating spear of light in right hand. With spear he blocked slash on his stomach.

He only smile with pity.

-"You think that little trick will defeat me, devil?"-he said with bored tone. He didn't know why those weapons have title, **Married Swords**.

-"Then you are very stupid."- I spat with sarcasm.

He looked at me if I am a delirious. In this moment **Kanshou** have impaled in angel back. This is why they called them a **Married Swords**,. They find one another when you separate them. He shout from surprise and pain, but he didn't loose a block. Even now he can fight. Fallen ignore a where sword pierced his flesh and summon next spear in other hand. If you think that you cach me with this like Yumma then you made very big mistake.

-"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_."- said my **Aria**. With lighting strike I grabbed his wrist to not impale me on the second spear. He was surprised, but he try to free from my grasp. This was futile, my grasp was like steel. _**Reinforcement**_ with body of devil is a deadly combination to fight my foes. With **Bakuya** blocking one spear of light and my left hand stopping second spear to impale me. What to do? Well, why not. Once it worked, but I'm curious effects. I pushed him with all strength. That pushes him out of balance, **Kanshou** disappeared from his back and **Bakuya** in my hand. I swung my foot and with all my might I hit him in stomach. He flew for several meters when he stop very painful on the tree. With my _**Reinforcement**_ ears I heard sound of breaking bones. Truly a deadly combination. Shit I forgot about Issei. When I turn to help him I see over him Rias Gremory.

With Rias.

When I was summon in this location I saw Emiya Shirou fighting with fallen angel. In Shirou right hand was white pian-dao stylized like half of symbol of balance, Ying. No normal weapon cannot survive in direct contact with spear of light. Suddenly a black disk stabbed in fallen angel back. That was black pian-dao . Like sword in Shirou hand was stylized like symbol of Yang. I heard shout of pain and surprise from fallen. Even in this state fallen materialized second spear and trying to impale Shirou.

-"_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_."- Emiya chanted and his hand instant grab fallen wrist. Both of them fight to dominance, then Shirou kick him in all strength. Fallen flew very fast for several meters and stopped very painful on the tree. Surprising that the tree did not break from that. That looks like Promotion to be a Rook without my permission. What means "_**I am the Bone of my Sword**_"? So many questions about my new servant. Shirou turn in my direction and he saw me over Issei. His face didn't look pleased.

With Shirou.

-"What are you doing here, Gremory-senpai?"- I asked with cold and dispassionate tone, everything around us even Rias Gremory was silent. She was terrified. No wonder, I just massacred a fallen angel without remorse.

-"I want to save him."- she said quickly.

-"Like me?"- I spat. She shuddered seeing expression of my face.

-"This is only way, his wound is mortal like you then."- ok, she have me here. Shit, but she never ask me about that.

-"You know, if you want to argue than go to somewhere else and let me die in peace."- Issei said suddenly. His voice was full of sarcasm. I'm sorry o forget about you, old pal. Good, quick evaluation of the situation. Issei was wounded in stomach and he have massive bloodloss. Root dammit, he will die in few minutes and nearest hospital is few kilometers away. Only way is to let Gremory-senpai to reincarnate him in to devil.

-"Ise, you will don't like that."- he looks at me-"Only way to rescue you is Gremory-senpai method, but is a catch."

-"What catch?"- he ask weakly. He have little time.

-"You will be reincarnate in to devil."- he look at me like I was mad.

-"This is true."- she said and from her back appear bat like wings. Now he believed and his eyes was size of plates.

-"Ok, do it"- he agree. Gremory stood over him and took six **Evil Pieces**. Three **Pawns**, one **Rook**, one **Knight** and one **Bishop**.

-"Let's see."- Knight, Rook and Bishop did not react. All Pawn pieces react.

-"You have value of three Pawns. In few days I have two servants and two of them are mutated. Fufufufufu. Incredible."- she have all three Pawns over his chest"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyodou Issei. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!"- she end and Evil Pieces were gone in his chest. Wounds on Issei stomach rapidly regenerate. Few minutes later all injuries vanished. He sat barely. He was weak from loss of blood. When he tried to get up he almost fell. I helped him to get up and maintained.

I turned to Gremory.

-"You have something to explain, Gremory-senpai." –I said with serious voice.

-"Tomorrow I sent…"

-"I knew where is Club, Gremory-senpai."- interrupted her –"Tomorrow with Ise I will come."- I informed her. I think this is the first time when someone speaks to her like that.

I heard the rustle from where fallen lay unconscious, or rather not. He stretched wings and flew into sky. He was 50 meters in air. Smart, but now I have a long-range weapon.

-"You shitty devil!"- he shouted to me. I kicked you to weak? No problem, I will correct that.

-"I am Fallen Angel, Donnasiege. Knew my words you lowly devil, when I recover I kill you and your family!"-when he said that he flew very fast from us.

What. He. Said? What he do? Threats against me I understand, but threaten my family. You going die, Donnasiege. I give Issei to Gremory. When he see my eyes, he was terrified.

-"This guy is made the worst mistake in his life"- said Issei without further ado. Senpai looked at him questioning. –"Senpai, if you treating him then he will ignore this, but if you treating his family then pray that he not catch you."- explain.

Like you knew. I was to let him live to send message to this chick Yumma, but he crossed unwritten rule: No threating my family. Now you pay for this you fallen fool. Fucking shit, when I become so bloodthirsty.

I materialized a black bow in my left hand.

-"Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood." – I said next line of my **Aria**. In my mind I have a picture of certain black sword that end this. **Hruntig** materialized in my right hand. I flexed sword/arrow on the string. When I was in Archery Club I mastered to perfection _Kyudo_ style. Some from the club attend to Kuoh Academy with me. They always asking to join them, but I only learn this style because of philosophy.

I preparing all the steps.

_Ashibumi, placing the footing_.

_**The archer steps onto the line from where arrows are shot and turns to face the kamiza, so that the left side of his body faces the target.**_

_Dozukuri, forming the body_.

_**The archer verifies his balance and that his pelvis and the line between his shoulders are parallel to the line set up during ashibumi. **_

_Yugamae, readying the bow_.

Phase 1 Yugamae: _Torikake, gripping of the bowstring with the right hand_.

Phase 2 Yugamae: _Tenouchi, the left hand is positioned for shooting on the bow's grip_.

Phase 3 Yugamae: _Monomi, the archer turns the head to gaze at the target_.

_Uchiokoshi, raising the bow_.

_**The archer raises the bow above the head to prepare for the draw.**_

_Hikiwake, drawing apart_.

_**The archer starts bringing down the bow while spreading his arms, simultaneously pushing the bow with the left hand and drawing the string with the right.**_

Donnasiege for normal archer would be out of reach, but not for me.

_Daisan, Big three._

_**This forms the midway point in Hikiwake.**_

_Kai, the full draw_.

_**The archer continues the movement started in the previous phase, until full draw is achieved with the arrow placed slightly below the cheekbone or level with the mouth. The arrow points along the line set up during ashibumi.**_

I can see him from a mile.

Phase 1 Kai:_ Tsumeai_, constructing the vertical and horizontal lines of the body.

Phase 2 Kai:_ Nobiai_, uniting the expansions of the body.

All conditions met.

_Hanare, the release_.

I release string. In instant **Hound of Red Plains** transform in red missile. With blink of the eye Hruntig caught him. He was so confident that he run from me he left his guard down. Sword pierced him through heart. With eyes of my imagination I see his shocked and horrified face about hole what his heart was. He was there for a while and disintegrated into dust. I dematerialized bow and I allowed to stop effects of my Aria. When I turn to take Issei from Gremory, I see very interesting scene. I think the only one of the whole school I see Rias Gremory one of "Two Great One-sama", personification of beauty and elegance standing in front of me with open mouth. I looked on Issei. He has classic "excavator to the ground". Well I think they broke with my little show. Probably is time to shake them out from that state. I will not lie to Issei parents where he was all night.

-"You now. Better shut your mouths, before you catch some flies."

With Rias.

In Shirou left hand materialized black bow.

-"Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood."- from his mouth came those words. In his right hand appear black sword/arrow. He took the position and flexed sword on the string. That was a _Kyudo_. Japanese art of archery which told me sometime by Souji. He stood for a moment and release string. Sword raced transforming into red cometh towards running fallen angel. Weapon hit the target. What kind of swords they are? Is the **Sword Birth**? No, those swords are not demonic origin and those strange words. This is some kind a spell? What's going on in the name of 4 Mao's? In my head was a lot of questions, but there was no answer.

-" You now. Better shut your mouths, before you catch some flies."- Shirou said. I didn't know that I have an open mouth all the time.

With Issei.

My jaw dropped. When Shirou materialized from thin air a black bow and said some strange words he have a black sword/arrow in hand. He flexed projectile on the string. He stood in the position to fire. You don't think that you can hit the angel from this distance? He fired. Arrow turn into red missile. In lighting strike arrow hit the target. My mind running in theories about Shirou ability. One some old man with wing trying to kill me because I have something called **Sacred Gear**. I dying and Gremory-senpai is appear and Shirou with her informed me the only way to saved me is reincarnate my person in to devil and now this.

-" You now. Better shut your mouths, before you catch some flies."- he said and close my mouth. Grandpa, what have I gotten myself into.

With Shirou.

I look at them. They have some many questions, but I don't have strength to explain. I'm tired. Run here, fighting with Donnasiege, talk with Gremory-senpai and using a **Hruntig**. I just want one thing, go home and go to sleep. I sighed.

-"Tomorrow will talk."- I said looking on Ise. –"You better go home before your parents will worry."- On my words he run in direction of his house.

Gremory had looked at me, but I turn and go to my house leaving her alone. 20 minutes later I was home. First think I do was go to shower and to bed. Immediately I was in Morpheus arms.

On the next day.

-"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up I will chop you!"- I awake and first think I thought about Ilya antics. I was about to get up when I felt that something was wrong. I feel something soft and warm. I pickup blanket and I see naked Rias Gremory, in my arm. My brain freeze. I jumped from the bed. This sudden movement awake her. She sat down and stretched. Gremory looked at me.

-"Morning!"- she said with smile. I feel coming headache.

-"What do you doing here, Gremory-senpai?"- I ask.

-"I didn't want to go home so I decided that you living so close to spend the night at your home."- she said that if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly doors from my room was open and Ilya stood with smile.

-"Good morning, Oni-chan!"- my little sister shout. A moment later she notice me not in bed, but butt naked Gremory-senpai and I stand next to her. She freezed on the spot. Yes headache from the morning.

-'Good morning."- she said to my sister. 3…2…1…

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!"- she shrieked closing behind door. –"Mom! Dad! Shirou have a girlfriend!"- that not was headache, but MIGRAIN.

I looked at Gremory. She had amusing look on her face and I sight.

-"Gremory-senpai."- I said to her -"Please dress up."- I walked calm hole situation and ready to teasing from my parents when they see Gremory. I knew that some one is screwing with me.

In unknown location.

At desk sit women in late twenty's and signing papers. She hade a whit skin, beautiful face and long blond hair. She was Alaya, Will of Humanity. Her appearance was Eve, Mother of Humanity. When she sign next paper the mad cackling was hear everywhere. When she heard that she only sigh.

-"Even now Akasha is screwing with him again."- she murmured signing next document in sounds of laughter.

With Shirou.

I walk with Gremory-senpai to school. Hole breakfast was a Nightmare. Ilya cannot restrain herself and said very embarrassed thinks about me. She truly is "Little Sister from Hell" Parents don't help either. Mom asking Gremory when she become grandmother and dad almost give me a "Talk". I almost burned with embarrassed. Good think that Gremory use some her powers to smooth over situation. I must learn that. Damn useful. When we walk through gates all students was surprised about me and Gremory. Immediately chaos erupted.

-"I don't believe that, Gremory-one-sama are walking with Emiya!"- shrieked one girl from second classes.

-"Shit! I wanted go out with him!"- some girl shouted. That's new.

-"-Shirou you are god!'- said some boy.

-"DIE EMIYA!" shouted "Perverted Duo" with some boys. Issei only looked at me quizzically. I only look at him and muted "I explain everything on roof." He understand. When Gremory turned towards her classes she said "I sent somebody for you and Issei when classes end.". She forgot that I knew where club room is, but I give up.

Lesson end and our class going home. When we finished first lesson I meet Issei on the roof and I told him about morning. He made one think. He laugh like mad. I swear, I will kill this idiot. When he calmed down and see my face he paled. He remember what I do to Donnasiege. Suddenly from the corridor came the screams and squeals of girls. When doors open stood Prince of our school, Yuuto Kiba.

-"Hyodou and Emiya, Buchou sends me for both of you."- he said. All girls was silent and shrieked up mercilessly. Sweet Root. Zelrecht, whoever you are I blame you for that.

In other world.

Suddenly a certain old man sneezed, His apprentice Tohsaka Rin looked at him suspiciously.

-"Again somebody blame you for something."- she stated.

-"Strangely, I feel that this time it's not my fault."- she look at him with narrowed eyes.

-"Yeah sure, may I remind you how you switched my Shirou personality with Gilgamesh? That was disturbing when he say to me and others from Clock Tower that we are mongrels."

-"That was a accident"- he cried, but Rin eyes say's " I don't believe you!". Now Zelrecht knew how feel boy when no one believe him. He sat in corner of room and make classic EMO with cultivation fungi.

With Shirou.

I felt a satisfaction related to Zelrecht. Kiba has lead me and Ise to old school building. On the way to clubroom girls gossip on our topic. Issei got the most. Because he associate with those two idiots. Hey! That's not BL! When we are in front of door to clubroom I have a big headache. Before we walked into the room I stopped Issei. He was confused about that.

-"Somebody is taking a shower."- I said. Even without _**Reinforcement**_ my senses are sharp.

-"How did you know that there is a shower and somebody is uses it."- asked blond haired.

-" My senses are more sharp even without _**Reinforcement**_."- I explained.

-"_**Reinforcement**_?"- shit. Me and my big mouth. Root is laughs at me.

-"Devils knew about magic?"- I asked Kiba.

-"Yes"

-"When I was a littler, I found that I can use a magic. One of skills I create is _**Reinforcement**_. With that I can reinforce object to such an extent that it has higher performance than normal. For example, I can strengthen a kitchen knife to cut easily steel plate."- I explained. -" But is one catch. When you overload object with your energy will become very unstable. Then _**Reinforcement**_ is transformed into _**Broken**_. This weapon can cause enormous damage. When knife become Broken will detonate in contact with an opponent. "- I end and Kiba looked at me like I was a god. Its terrified me.

-" What about the _**Reinforcements**_ of the senses you mentioned."- ask Kiba.

-"I can reinforce my ears to better hear, or better see, but most useful is when you reinforce your on body. With that you can run faster, my strength is increased several times and my skin become like steel."- Kiba drooling about that. Ideal skill for Knight.

-"You can teach me?"- I was expecting this question.

-"I can, but you must be careful. Reinforcement is a double-edged blade. When you overdo it can break your bones and rip your muscles. I know because I walked through it. Do you want to learn it?"- he only shook his head quickly. I could have sworn his head going to drop.-"First you must learn what I call _**Structural Grasp**_. "- I explained him steps to use this spell.

- "Before I tell you how use _**Reinforcement **_I like to ask. How much devils anatomy is different from human?"

-"Not much, if you been reincarnate from another race."- he answered. I give him tittle of few good books about human anatomy.

-"Why I need those books?"-Kiba asked.

-"Because it will help you with _**Reinforcement**_ and using _**Structural Grasp**_ is very slow without the knowledge about your body and this will reduce the number of injuries."- this was a truth. I have my own share of injuries.

I was so drawn to explaining him about aspects of these spells that we did not notice Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno and Toujou Koneko listening my interpretation.

-"You know how you want to continue so to speak is a perfect fit for this tea."-say Akeno. Me and Kiba jumped in surprise at her voice. We both felt stupid about this situation. Issie only try to not laugh at the sight of our faces and failing.

-"Welcome to Occult Research Club."- announced Gremory-senpai.

-"Devils who are interesting in occultism?"- I asked intrigued.

-"The club is just a cover and occultism is my personal hobby."- she explain.

"-Here's your tea."- Akeno say's giving me and Ise cups of tea.

I looked at Kiba, who looked like he had an early Christmas. My eyes went on school mascot. She sat quietly eating Youkan and looking at me intensely. I looked at Rias. She just was thinking about something. Finally, she looked at me and Issei.

-"As you know you have been reincarnated in devils."- she announce. Ise shook his head.

-"We knew about that Gremory-senpai, but other think are interest me."-she looked at me"- Why devils reincarnate others to their race? Is it possible that your population declined?"

-"Yes, we reincarnate other people into devils to increase our population."-she explained to us about War between Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. How devils lost so much people. After the last war one of four Maos, Ajuka Belzebub create **Evil Pieces** system to boost devils population. I must admit that was a good idea. Created a reincarnation system based on chess. Thanks devils could reincarnate different races to its peerage. As **King's** began to compete against each other **Knight** who is faster or who **Rook **is stronger . That led to creation of **Rating Game**. With this game devils could raise their status and their servants. She explained to us hierarchy of devils. The newly reincarnated devils are referred to as low-class as I, Issei and the rest of Gremory peerage. Then the Middle-class Devil's and at last High-class Devil's. Gremory explain to us how achieve those classes.

-"What is **Sacred Gear**?"- I asked –"For this reason, fallen angels want to kill us."

-"**Sacred Gear** is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their **Sacred Gear** to record their name in history."- she explained.

-"So me and Issei were attacked because of this that we have some **Sacred Gear** that threaten them."

-"In nutshell, yes."

-"We're fucked."- stated Ise with dry tone. I don't blame you for that old friend.

-"Now you activate your. First, close your eyes and think of someone that you admire, and the gesture or movement associated with him." –she explained. Then, everything changed.

**Guest:** -_- so bitch died like the character he replaced -rolls eyes- yea can see where this is going just like the anime only few bits change wash and repete it be funny if he didn't die now that be something new.

**A: Yes, he died. I have in plan to kill him and reincarnate into Devil. When Archer was a human before he become a Counter Guardian, he has 27 magic circuits. When he become a Devil his circuits become like **_**Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits**_** from ****Barthomeloi and when he awake Balance Breaker his circuit will have permanent Boost in power and numbers.**

**McCabeRz:** First of all, your Dialogue between characters leaves a lot to be desired, as well as your sentence structure.

And with the power levels, I can't help but feel that you want to keep him incredibly, incredibly weak until a certain point in the story and then just overpower the shit out of him at a random point,

That doesn't seem like the best way, I can guarantee that EMIYA wouldn't even need more than a pair of Kanshou & Bakuya to take out a fallen angel, and The Fallen Angel in this chapter should have died as soon as the weapons became broken, so that Provides evidence that your probably going to wait until the 2nd Raiser fight to unleash his "power" like most Crossovers do, which will be incredibly dull considering you basically just wrote Issei out on a page with a little more capability of dodging.

After this I can guess that you will limit him again, giving him a time limit on his power and repercussions to using it, and will make him lose the same fights Issei did to gain the exact same path Issei went down, I honestly hope that's not the case because there are so few TYPE-MOON stories that you have a selection of once you've finished the big known ones like "In Flight" by gabriel blessing and "From Fake Dreams" by Third Fang and some others.

So I'm hoping once you get past the usual things crossovers get stuck in and fix your sentence structure, this will be a fairly decent story.

I'll favourite for the future.

**A: Like you say „**I can guarantee that EMIYA wouldn't even need more than a pair of Kanshou & Bakuya to take out a fallen angel, and The Fallen Angel in this chapter should have died as soon as the weapons became broken**". Yes, you have right in this. EMIYA will win with Fallen Angel, but you forget one thing. He didn't have skills and right weapons to defeat Raynare. This is like Shirou fighting with Dead Apostle with kitchen knife, before he ****participated in Fight War****. For fight with Raiser. Well I don't consider him as danger and This Yakitori will not taste of UBW. This will be on more powerful enemies.**


End file.
